


Let's Forget Who We Are

by flowercrownmikey



Series: Soulmate Based Fanfictions [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Jet Black Heart, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, Tattoo, Underage Drinking, ashton is 19, favourite song lyrics, luke is 17, malum are 17, side malum, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU</p><p>"The blood in my veins is made up of mistakes, let's forget who we are and dive into the dark." Ashton quoted directly without even needing to look at his stomach. He'd been trying to figure out what song it had come from for the last week. He knew the lyric off by heart now.</p><p>Or// Ashton doesn't know what song his soulmates new favorite lyric is from until its being played to him by a boy with an acoustic guitar and an amazing voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Forget Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Jet Black Heart
> 
> also I know Mikey sings most of JBH but for this lets pretend Luke sings it all.

"No you don't understand, I cannot find this fucking lyric anywhere!" Ashton stressed, unintentionally scratching at his stomach where his soulmate tattoo lay. The new lyric, his soulmates new favorite, had appeared a week ago and Ashton had no idea what song it was from. It was beginning to annoy him.

"Does it even matter?" Calum asked him, stealing a fry from Michael's plate and dipping it in ketchup before popping it into his mouth. 

"Of course it matters! You've found _your_ soulmate!" Calum smiled lovingly at Michael at the reminder and Ashton wanted to bash their heads together or something. He had a real problem here. Ashton was only nineteen but he wanted the love like his best friends had, like his parents had, he just wanted his soulmate. "I've known every other one of their favorite lyrics straight away." Of course he had, the person he was destined to be with had an awesome taste in music, Blink, Greenday, all the good bands. 

"What's the lyric?" Michael finally asked with a sigh. 

" _The blood in my veins is made up of mistakes, let's forget who we are and dive into the dark._ " Ashton quoted directly without even needing to look at his stomach. He'd been trying to figure out what song it had come from for the last week. He knew the lyric off by heart now. Michael furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I've heard that... somewhere?" Ashton lit up until the last word. He didn't need somewhere, he needed to know the exact song. A google search couldn't even reveal the answer for him. "Where have I heard that?" Michael asked Calum. "Anyway you wanna come out tonight? Get drunk and take your mind off it." Calum stole another one of Michael's fries and Ashton sighed with a nod. Getting drunk sounds good. 

*

When Ashton, Calum and Michael got to the local bar the feeling was familiar. Ashton always loved coming to this bar. It was homely and not full of drunken assholes. Everybody knew everybody in this town and he loved that he could just come here, relax with his mates and a few locals and listen to the decent music that was always playing lowly above their heads. The bar was great. 

"Hey Jack." Ashton greeted the usual bartender with a smile. Jack gave the boys his immediate attention and started to pour them the usual drinks. Ashton and Jack were friends in college too, even though Jack was a few years older so it was no surprise to Michael and Calum when he gave Ashton his attention. 

"Hey mate, how've you- _Ben!_ \- Sorry, Ash, gimme a minute." Ashton, Calum and Michael all looked on as Jack ran to another space of the bar, yelling as he went. "Give you just give Luke a shot?! Luke, you'll have no alcohol under my supervision, come over here!" The boys watched on amused as Jack scolded someone they couldn't seen. Soon he was walking back towards them, continuing to pour their drinks. A blond boy appeared beside Ashton, slumping into a bar stool and half lying on top of the bar. Jack glanced at him before putting the three glasses of beer on the bar next to him, in front of Ashton and the other boys. "On the house, mate." Jack told Ashton. 

Jack smacked the blond, his head shooting up. "You hear me, no drinking. You're... underage." Luke mouth fell open. He suddenly pointed to Michael and Calum, pouting. 

"So are they but they have alcohol." The boys almost wanted to strangle Luke until Jack started speaking again. 

"They aren't my baby brother." Jack ruffled Luke's hair. "Now sit here with the grown ups while I serve and if Ben offers you a single drop of alcohol I want you to yell for me, okay?" 

"Fuck off, dad." Luke muttered before pushing away from the chair and huffing. Jack glared at him before moving down the bar to serve someone. 

"Luke Hemmings?" Michael asked, peering around Michael with a frown. Luke glanced at him with one eyebrow raised. Luke went to school with Michael and Calum, of course they weren't friends, they were on completely different ends of the social ladder. Luke was a nerd and Calum and Michael hung out with the popular kids. Luke had no idea how Michael Clifford knew his name, nor did he have time to ask him about it before his brother Ben was appearing by his side, holding out a tall glass of cider and grinning. 

"I'll give you this beer if you help me pull and don't tell Jack or our parents." Luke turned away from the boys questioning glances immediately, snatching the beer out of his brothers hand and taking a long gulp of it. 

"Name your victim and I'll guarantee I'll get her on you within twenty minutes." Luke told his brother and the boys drank and watched as Ben pointed someone out and Luke went to talk to her with a beer in his hand and a charming smile on his face. Ben slid into the seat once occupied by Luke, next to Ashton. 

"So you're Ben?" Ashton asked. "I'm Ashton; Jack's friend." Ben nodded giddily, holding his hand out for Ashton to shake. "This is Calum, and Michael." 

"Soulmates?" Ben asked the two, watching them nod. "Rare, but cute." Ben said, taking a drink of his own beer. He was right, it was rare for soulmates to be two men or two women, but it happened every so often. It was even rare to find your soulmate lately, only 30% of people managed it. Most people liked to pretend having another person who completed you somewhere wasn't even a thing. Ashton was determined to find his though. "How old are you two?" 

"Seventeen." Calum answered immediately. Ben nodded, seemingly not caring that they were drinking underage. 

"You go to school with Luke then, both of you?" Ben asked. He smiled at them when they nodded. "Is he as moody in school as he is at home?" Ben was suddenly smacked around the back of the head. Luke appeared in his line of vision with a pretty red head under his arm. She was blushing at Ben, or maybe the contact with Luke. 

"Alright asshole, no need to gossip about me. This is lovely Tara," Luke squeezed his arm around her shoulders and Ashton wondered why his stomach churned at the sight. "Tara, this is my older and wiser brother Ben. Less talented though." Luke winked at the pretty girl and Ashton looked away for a few seconds. 

"I've heard a lot about you." Tara said shyly. "Do you want to come and sit with me and my friends?" Tara gestured to a group of girls in the corner and everyone could almost see the hearts that appeared in Ben's eyes. Ben stood up, Luke easily detaching from the girl and letting Ben take his place. "Are you not coming with us?" The girl asked Luke as he sat down. 

"Oh," Luke exclaimed. "I'm- no thanks, love. I'm gay as hell. Underage, too. It's quite the travesty." Luke winked and the girl giggled at him as Ben lead her back to her table. "My brother has taste though, he'll take good care of you!" The girl turned blushing and Luke turned back around with a grin on his face. His grin dropped easily and he began to drink his beer like nothing had even occurred. Ashton turned back to Michael and Calum, telling himself not to stare at the blond or ask him what was wrong. 

"That's weird." Michael whispered. "He's like, the biggest nerd in our school." Michael told Ashton in a shy whisper to make sure Luke couldn't hear them. "He's always brooding and he doesn't talk to anyone, like ever. The teachers don't even call on him." 

"He's a freak." Calum stated, drinking his beer and shrugging. 

"Dude, don't say shit like that." Ashton immediately went to the blond boys defense, unaware that Luke could actually hear them talking about him. He had nothing better to do other than listen. "You don't know him- that's so fucking rude." Ashton glanced at Luke to see him drawing patterns in the condensation of his beer glass with a small smile on his lips. Ashton smiled slightly at the sight. 

"Alright, chill. I was just saying." Calum defended, putting his arms up in defense. 

"Yeah, well don't just say in the future. End of discussion." Calum looked at Ashton weirdly before whispering something to Michael that Ashton ignored. Soon enough Jack was back in front of him so he had somebody to talk to anyway. 

"Sorry about earlier," Jack smiled. "So-" He glanced to the side of Ashton, seeing Luke's almost empty beer glass and him lying on the bar and hiding behind it. "Did Ben give you a fucking beer?" Jack snatched the glass away, his hissing tone getting the attention of Calum and Michael as well as Ashton. 

"Can you chill-?"

"What the fuck, Luke?! Are you trying to piss me off-"

"It was one drink, Jack." Luke sighed. 

"Yeah, isn't it always? If I see you drinking again tonight I'm calling mom in here to come and get you. I'm so fucking sick of you." 

"Isn't everyone lately?" Luke smiled with the statement but there was no truth behind the gesture. Ashton and the boys felt like they were invading on some sort of privacy here but none of them looked away. Jack got into Luke's face then, leaning down so he was eye to eye with his brother. 

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get a fucking grip. Drinking isn't helping you. Neither is cutting everyone off." 

"Really? 'Cause I feel fucking fantastic when I'm drunk-" Luke was cut off as Ben pushed the two brothers away from each other. Ben pulled Luke away from the bar, taking his spot. 

"You're going to perform. Go get ready." Ben told Luke and then he turned back to Jack as Luke walked away with an angry air around him. "Shouting at him isn't helping him." Ben told Jack, he then turned pointedly to Ashton, Michael and Calum who were all gaping back at him. "Especially with an audience. He doesn't need this. let him deal with it in his own way." 

"His way isn't healthy." Jack said after glancing at the boys and frowning when he realized they were watching the scene. Why hadn't they looked away? Ashton felt like he couldn't. 

"Neither is mine. Neither is yours. Fucking hell Jack, neither is mom's. His is just more obvious. Don't breathe down his neck 'bout something that none of us can control." Ben pushed away from the bar. "I'm gunna help him get ready, the girls over there have requested a song from him." Ben walked away. 

"You heard none of that." Jack told the three boys. "Especially you two." Jack pointed at Michael and Calum and they both nodded. 

"It made no sense anyway." Calum muttered. "Luke can sing?" Jack just smiled before walking away and serving people. "That was... intense." Ashton stopped listening as he saw Luke walk to the corner of the bar with an electric acoustic guitar. He plugged it into an amp connected to a wall and then plugged a mic in too. 

"Alright," Ben said into the microphone as Luke did something with the guitar behind him. "Most of you know my little bro, Luke. He's been requested by some girls so he's going to play a song." A few people cheered, the girls next to Luke being the loudest. "Anyway, Lucas, take it away." Luke's laugh echoed around the room from behind his brother. He sat on a chair, pulling his guitar onto his lap and adjusting the mic so it was next to his mouth. 

"Alright, this ones for you, Tara." Luke winked at the red head that Ben had sat next to. "Wrote it myself a few weeks ago. It's called Jet Black Heart." A few more people cheered as he started to play the song. "Everybody's got their demons, even wide awake or dreaming..." Ashton literally felt like Luke's smooth deep voice was drawing him in, he wanted to suddenly be closer. 

"Wow, he's actually good." Calum muttered. 

"I think I heard him sing this in music once." Michael stated. Ashton tried to tone them out though and just listen to the blond singing his heart out with an acoustic guitar and a painfully sad look on his face. The song was definitely a sad one. Ashton wondered why Luke had wrote it. 

"'Cause I've got a jet black heart, and there's a hurricane underneath it..." Ashton wanted to hug Luke, so, so badly. Would that be weird?Luke continued to sing and Ashton watched in awe along with the rest of the bar. Suddenly he felt jealous of the red head, because why the fuck was Luke dedicating this beautiful song to her? She didn't deserve it, nobody did. Ashton was a daze as he watched Luke take a deep breath after another chorus and then begin singing again. 

"The blood in my veins is made up of mistakes," Ashton froze as he felt Calum and Michael's eyes both turn onto him at the same time. "Let's forget who we are and dive into the dark..." Ashton's mouth dropped open. This was Luke's original song that he wrote a few weeks ago and those were the lyrics that his soulmate considered to be their favorite at the moment. Ashton stayed that way for the rest of the song, until everyone started clapping for Luke and the boy himself was a blushing mess. Ashton needed to talk to him, hug him, be near him. He needed to do _something._

"I'll be back." He whispered to the boys and then he was stalking over to the other side of the pub, heading straight for Luke and Ben as they packed away his guitar. "Hey," He said as soon as he was close enough to get the blond's attention. Luke turned away from Ben and looked at him. "Can I talk to you, in like, private or something?" Luke's eyebrows scrunched up and okay, that was cute. He turned to say something to Ben and then he was walking away, Ashton trailing behind him like a lost puppy. They walked past Michael and Calum and then Luke open up a latch that let Ashton behind the bar, they walked past Michael and Calum again, this time on the other side of the bar and Luke opened a door that lead him into a backroom. 

"My parents- My Mom owns this place. With Jack." Luke explained quietly. "What's up?" He asked Ashton. 

"Your song- which was fucking brilliant by the way, there were some lyrics in it. The blood in my veins-" 

"-Is made up of mistakes. Yeah, I love those lyrics, probably my favorite, why?" Luke asked confusedly, wondering why this guy was asking about his emo song lyrics. 

Ashton's eyes bulged and he didn't know how to explain it. You're my soulmate? He didn't know how to say that, so he lifted up his shirt instead, letting Luke see the ink running along his abs with those exact lyrics he had just performed. 

"Oh," Luke let out in a breath. "Whats- um, what's your favorite lyric?" He asked softly. 

"My scars remind me that the past is real. Scars by Papa Roach." 

"Oh." Luke repeated softly again. "That's- okay." 

"I'm Ashton." 

"Luke." Luke blinked twice at him before Ashton was wrapping his arms around the blond and squeezing him into a hug. Luke weakly put his own arms around Ashton's waist. "Oh god." Luke whispered suddenly into Ashton's chest, a low groan. 

"What?" 

"I didn't want a soulmate," Ashton's heart almost broke in two. "But now we're hugging and I don't want to let go." Ashton squeezed him tighter. "You don't need me in your life." 

"Yes, I do. Been waiting for you my whole life." Ashton replied simply, kissing Luke's hair. 

"I'm a loner and a loser and sort of a broken mess because my dad walked out on us a few weeks ago for his real soulmate." Luke confessed quickly. Ashton kissed his hair again. 

"Then I'll fix you."

"Okay." Luke whispered. 

"Yes, okay?" Ashton needed confirmation that Luke was willing to give this- give them a try. 

"Yes, okay. Only because I don't want to let go." Luke somehow managed to snuggle further into Ashton. "Where have you been all my life?" 

"I don't know but I'm here now. Everything's okay now. I've got you." 


End file.
